the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons
These are the many dragons that are in the Chronicles. Dragon Classifications Strike Class Strike Class dragons are characterized by their "blazing speed, vice-like jaw strength, and extreme intelligence," as well as pin-point accuracy, powerful attacks, explosive firepower and a unique ability to allow them to navigate in their respective environments/atmosphere. The dragons in this class are some of the rarest of all dragons, close to extinction. They are also the most difficult to train but the most loyal once they have been trained, They are also generally among the most powerful dragons. The dragons included are: *Night Fury *Skrill *Snow Wraith *Woolly Howl *Threadtail *Crystal Dragon Stoker Class Stoker Class dragons are hotheaded fire breathers. This class includes dragons that can set themselves on fire, as well as most of the smaller dragon species. A Stoker Class dragon losing its fire is a sign that it is going to die, although its flames can be reignited by a Fireworm Queen's venom or by eating their Flame Gel combs. The dragon species included are: *Monstrous Nightmare *Terrible Terror *Typhoomerang *Fireworm (flameater) *Red Death *Hobblegrunt *Moldruffle *Night Terror *Star Shadow *Sun Phoenix *Flare Flyer *Orange Fire Dragon Boulder Class Boulder Class dragons are tough and are associated with the earth. They can eat rocks, and although they have small wings relative to their body size, they are able to fly as fast and as high as most other dragons can. The dragon species included are: * Gronckle * Whispering Death * Screaming Death * Hotburple * Snafflefang * Thunderpede * Groncicle * Grapple Grounder * Catastrophic Quaken * Foreverwing (presumed) * Shovelhelm * Lugfoot Tracker Class The Tracker Class is a new class discovered in Race to the Edge. The symbol of this class reuses the Fear Class symbol, despite the Hideous Zippleback not belonging to this Class. Natural born hunters, Tracker Class dragons have a highly acute sense of smell or taste that enables them to track down and find things. The dragon species included are: * Deadly Nadder * Rumblehorn * Thunderclaw * Mudraker * Snifflehunch (Presumed) * Windgnasher (Presumed) * Quad-Wing Flyer Sharp Class Sharp Class dragons are vain and prideful, and they all possess sharp body parts. The dragons included are: * Timberjack * Speed Stinger * Stormcutter * Raincutter * Scuttleclaw * Hackatoo * Shivertooth * Windstriker * Razorwhip * Thornridge (presumed) * Prickleboggle * Devilish Dervish * Egg Biter * White Streaker Tidal Class Tidal Class dragons live in or near the ocean, and unlike most dragons, they do not breathe fire as their ranged attacks, and although very few can, they rarely do use them. The dragons in this class are generally larger in size than most of the other classes. Hiccup also said that a Tidal class dragon cannot stay out of the water for a long time, but this is false for some of these aquatic dragons. The dragons included are: * Scauldron * Thunderdrum * Seashocker * Bewilderbeast * Sliquifier * Submaripper (Ripwrecker) * Shockjaw * Sand Wraith * Tide Glider * Purple Death (presumed) Mystery Class Little is known about the Mystery Class dragons due to how stealthy and sneaky they are. Dragons in this class are generally more feared than those in the other dragon classes. The dragon species included are: * Hideous Zippleback * Changewing * Snaptrapper * Boneknapper * Smothering Smokebreath * Flightmare * Sweet Death * Sword Stealer (presumed) * Death Song * Armorwing * Ice Flyer * Windscraper * Wingcurer Other Dragons These are other dragons that appear in the series that haven't been given any class are are just random dragons * Blue Dragon * Fire Drake * Hydra * Trivia * Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Strike Class Dragons Category:Stoker Class Dragons Category:Sharp Class Dragons Category:Boulder Class Dragons Category:Mystery Class Dragons Category:Tracker Class Dragons Category:Tidal Class Dragons